Errant
by heylalaa
Summary: NezumiSion; — Yang akan kauingat adalah lelaki dengan salju di rambutnya dan api di matanya.


**Fandom: **No. 6**  
>Pairing: <strong>Nezumi/Sion**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>No. 6 © Atsuko Asano**  
>Warning: <strong>Anime-verse, spoilers.**  
>Notes: <strong>Ha-ha-ha-halo! Errmm sa-saya lala, em, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! E-Enjoy! \o/  
><strong>Notes2: <strong>OH GOD KENAPA SAYA BERANI NGEBUAT INI DI FANDOM YANG MASIH KEREN INI AJSLHHDHJDSFHJFHGH

* * *

><p><strong>—Errant—<br>**© heylalaa

* * *

><p>Kau berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin, semua ini hanyalah sekadar mimpi buruk. Khayalan semata. Imajinasi belaka. Permainan cahaya yang ingin menintakan kebohongan di atas kenyataan, bagaikan pelangi yang menghilang ketika kau mengejarnya.<p>

Karena—

Ada derap langkah.

Ada bulir-bulir air yang menari di sekitar. Ada rasa sakit yang mencengkeram bahu beserta paha. Ada darah yang mengalir dan erangan yang menggema dan tatapan penuh rasa takut yang terhampar di hadapanmu.

Ada pistol yang tergantung di tangan.

Dan ada Sion.

(_Sion_—yang tidak sepatutnya berada di sini, yang tidak semestinya menggenggam pistol seolah ia sedang membawa tanganmu di dalam genggamannya, yang seharusnya berteriak dan berlari dan berseru, _selalu ada jalan keluar selain dengan membunuh, Nezumi_!)

Kau membelalakkan mata, mengepalkan tangan, dan berpikir bahwa semua ini terasa salah.

Salah.

_Salah_.

Karena—karena tangan Sion adalah tangan yang menjahit lukamu dan mengajarkan tentang kehangatan dan menorehkan kepedulian dengan senyum terlintas. Tangan Sion diciptakan untuk sesuatu yang inosen, sesuatu yang murni, sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan darah atau tangisan atau pun kematian. Sion ada untuk menggambarkan api tatkala kau tersesat di dalam kegelapan, untuk menunjuk taburan-taburan bintang yang selama ini tidak pernah kaulihat, untuk menuliskan keajaiban di antara garis-garis kehidupanmu dengan jemari kurusnya, bukan untuk menghapusnya.

Bukan untuk menggenggam pistol seperti itu.

Bukan untuk—

"Tu-tunggu, tunggu, Si—"

Tenggorokanmu tercekat. Suaramu tertahan.

"Sion—apa yang kau—?"

Dan kaubenci. Benci bagaimana suaramu kini terdengar lemah di antara dentam-dentam langkahnya yang kuat. Benci bagaimana suaramu tak mampu lagi mengembalikan kerlipan bintang di bola matanya yang kosong.

Benci bagaimana suaramu, lagumu, takkan pernah dapat menolong apa pun.

"—kau tak mungkin—tak _mungkin_—**Sion**!"

—_dor!_

* * *

><p>Kauingat saat-saat ketika dirimu menarik kepala Sion masuk ke dalam mantel, merangkulnya dalam kegelapan. Kau teringat akan hembusan napasnya yang menyentuh kulit lehermu dengan perlahan, akan panggilannya yang menggema di dalam telingamu bagaikan lonceng, dan bagaimana kau berpikir bahwa segala sesuatu tentang Sion selalu terasa hangat.<p>

Hangat seperti sapuan napasnya kala itu; seperti telapak tangannya yang mengepal erat di sekitar jemarimu.

Dan rasa hangat tersebut seolah menghujanimu dengan berjuta-juta ingatan: melukiskan cahaya lampu kerosin dan dirimu yang menarik tangannya seraya berdansa mengelilingi ruangan; menorehkan kasur dan badai dan tanganmu yang balas menggapai tangannya di dalam kegelapan; menggambarkan hamparan salju, memahat jejak langkahnya, mengingatkanmu akan bagaimana ia mampu memberikanmu mentari hanya dengan sebuah lengkung tipis di bibir.

Sion hangat. Selalu, selalu hangat, entah itu empat tahun yang lalu atau pun sekarang.

Dan karena itulah, kala gerbongmu kembali bergerak perlahan, sementara orang-orang terpekik dan memohon pertolongan, berdoa dan menangis dan meraung, yang kaulakukan hanyalah merapatkan bibir, kemudian mengencangkan rangkulanmu kepadanya.

* * *

><p>(Kau tidak teringat tentang keinginanmu untuk menyimpan kehangatan tersebut.<p>

Kau terlupa akan angan-anganmu untuk menangkap matahari itu dan menyimpannya di dalam kotak, menyembunyikannya jauh di dalam hati. Kau lupa saat-saat dimana kau terbangun, merasakan udara kosong di sela-sela jemarimu, kemudian berharap masih ada jemari kecil yang menyelip di antaranya. Kau tak pernah teringat akan masa-masa dimana kau menggenggam tangannya, di atas rumput, di bawah langit, di dalam selimut, dan memohon agar hal tersebut dapat berlangsung selamanya.)

* * *

><p>Kau teringat bahwa tatkala kau berjalan ke tempat Inukashi, kau melihat busa-busa sabun, memandang gelembung-gelembung yang beterbangan di udara, mengamati bagaimana helaian rambut putih tertiup hembusan angin dan bersinar di bawah sentuhan tangan sang mentari.<p>

Kauingat akan pemuda yang menyimpan salju sekaligus matahari di balik pandangan mata. Akan bocah yang mengemas kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan di seluruh pembuluh darah. Akan (Musuh? Penyelamat? ..._teman_?) seseorang yang membawa cahaya dan kegelapan dan sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kautebak di atas telapak tangannya.

Kau teringat akan Sion, Sion, Sion.

Dan hal ini aneh, kaupikir, untuk terbangun dan tahu bahwa Sion masih tertidur di sampingmu, meringkuk bagaikan kelinci di tengah hamparan salju. Ini konyol, untuk duduk terdiam di pojok kasur sembari memandangi betapa panjangnya bulu mata Sion, betapa kurus tubuh pemuda tersebut, betapa cantik rambut dan mata dan luka yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya itu.

Ini tak masuk akal, tak wajar, untuk melihat sosok Sion yang melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, atau berjinjit di antara rak-rak buku, atau menghangatkan sup dan tertawa di tengah ruangan, dan membatin bahwa semua itu adalah hal biasa.

Ini aneh. Ini konyol. Ini tak masuk akal.

Dan kau tak seharusnya membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena—karena—

Karena Sion kini bukan lagi orang asing yang membuka jendela dan berteriak di tengah badai. Karena Sion kini adalah pemuda yang membukakan pintu, yang tersenyum dan menyodorkan sup hangat dan menggenggam tanganmu di tengah dingin.

Karena Sion telah menjadi _seseorang_, meninggalkan jejak di dalam lembaran memorimu dan tak mampu terhapuskan.

* * *

><p>(Terkadang, kau tak ingat bahwa meskipun kau menggigit mangsa dengan taringmu, biarpun darah menempel di sela-sela gigimu, walaupun kau hidup bagai binatang yang berlarian di tengah hutan, kau tetaplah seorang manusia. Yang membutuhkan matahari tatkala musim dingin menyelimuti. Yang memerlukan kehangatan di tengah badai yang menerjang.<p>

Yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menggenggam tanganmu, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemarimu, dan berkata, "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Nezumi.")

* * *

><p>Pistol itu terjatuh, menyebabkan suara dentingan bergema. Bola mata merah itu terbelalak. Tangan, kaki, seluruh badannya bergerak kaku.<p>

Dan Sion terlihat hancur. Seperti boneka porselen yang terlepas dan jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Retak. Pecah.

(Karenamu.)

Tetapi kau akan selalu tahu, takkan pernah terlupa, bahwa biarpun ia berada di tengah api neraka seperti itu, meskipun tangan berlumur darah dan pistol tergeletak di ujung kakinya, Sion akan selalu, selalu terlihat seperti—

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sion."

—seperti—

"Maaf, maaf, **maaf**—"

—seperti _malaikat_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(Apa yang tidak kauingat adalah bahwa—bahwa kau berharap agar Sion tetap menjadi _Sion_.

Agar pemuda dengan bola mata laksana mentari dan surai bak sayap seekor angsa tersebut tetaplah sama dengan bocah empat tahun lalu, yang membuka jendela dan mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum seraya menintakan keajaiban di setiap sudut memori. Agar meskipun tubuh terlilit oleh luka, biarpun coklat menjelma menjadi merah, sekalipun putih habis memakan segala warna, Sion takkan pernah sedikit pun berubah.

Kau hanya ingin agar dia tetap mengepakkan sayap, mengembangkan kedua tangannya, melayang tinggi di angkasa dengan kenaifan dan kebodohan dan harapan yang kautahu takkan pernah mampu terwujud.

Kauingin agar ketika engkau menolehkan kepala dan melihat bagaimana Sion berjinjit untuk mengambil salah satu buku dari rak; sewaktu kau mendengar suara Sion menggema di ruang bawah tanah saat ia sedang membacakan cerita; kala kau merasakan kehangatan merambat dari ujung jemarinya pada malam yang dingin, yang akan kauingat adalah lelaki dengan salju di rambutnya dan api di matanya, dan bagaimana ia terlihat begitu cantik di tengah lengan-lengan angkasa yang terbakar sang fajar.)

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Sion—"<br>(—karena aku telah memotong sayapmu.)

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes3: <strong>Menurut saya, scene ini adalah scene yang paling cantik, paling sweet, paling menyentuh di No. 6. Scene favorit saya, yang bener-bener nunjukkin sisi manusiawi Nezumi dan rasa sayangnya sama Sion. :')  
><strong>Notes4: <strong>Ngg, em, sa-saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan. Dan saya tahu kok kalau OOC... /menggelinding  
><strong>Notes5: <strong>Ma-maaf kalau ternyata cuma nyampah di fandom ini ;w; ;w;**  
>Notes6: <strong>... /ngebuka booth pelemparan sepatu  
><strong>Notes7: <strong>Be-bersedia meninggalkan secuil review? Atau kritik? ;_; /dilempar sepatu


End file.
